The First Night is Always the Hardest
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Robin and Regina's first night back from New York... Robin asks if he can come home with Regina. She accepts of course but she can't let him in again quite so easily. It takes a little push from Roland to get them back on track. OutlawQueen fluff and angst. DimplesQueen fluff.


_The First Night is Always the Hardest_

 _'Robin isn't my happy ending. My happy ending is finally feeling at home in the world; Robin is just a part of that world.'_

 _'So you don't want me writing anything?'_

 _'No. I already have everything I need.'_

She knows that they already went to a bar in New York but she insists that they go again. It's not late enough to go home and sleep, and she doesn't want to be around _anyone_ at the moment. But as much as she is hurting, she knows that Robin is too.

They've been there for a few hours, sitting together, further apart than usual. They don't really talk, just sit and drink. There isn't anything to be said and small talk is hardly appropriate.

'It's getting late, I should go.' She says suddenly, standing up.

'Regina-'

'It's late, Robin.'

'I know. I...' He falters and looks into her eyes, he sees how he has hurt her and bites his lip. 'Can I...'

'What?' She asks slightly impatiently.

'Can I come home with you?' He asks. His voice wavers and he doesn't like being this venerable.

Her face softens but she hesitates. 'Of course you can.' She says finally and can see the relief wash over his face.

'I'm not sure you should drive...' He says quietly and she shoots him a look.

'Where's Roland?'

'With Little John.'

Regina waves her hand and they are suddenly in the forest at the camp.

'Regina!' Roland yells, seeing them appear. 'I missed you so so much, 'Gina.' He says as he flings himself at her.

She smiles at him and envelopes him in her arms. 'I missed you too, baby. My little knight.'

Roland had been asleep when they had carried him to the car and had slept for the entirety of the night as they drove back to Storybrooke, so he had yet to see Regina again.

'Let's go home.' She says and waves them to her house.

'I missed it here, 'Gina. It's nicer than the old house. It was really dirty and I didn't like it at all.' He says with a yawn, nuzzling his head into the crook of Regina's neck.

'Let's get you to bed, little man.' Robin says, taking him from Regina.

'Papa...' He starts quietly. 'Where's Mama?'

Robin glances at Regina but she has left the room. 'Roland... Mama's still in New York.'

'When is she coming back?'

'In a few days, she just had to pack up a few things.'

'Oh good. Now we can all live together – you, me, Regina and Mama.'

Robin smiles sadly at his son knowing that by tomorrow, Roland won't remember Marian's return. 'Yes we can.'

He carries Roland into the room he used to call his when they stayed over at Regina's and soon Roland is soundly sleeping once more.

Robin creeps out and into Regina's room. She is sitting on the bed in silk pyjamas with her legs brought up to her chest.

He pulls off his shirt and turns to her.

'In your drawer.' She says almost reluctantly.

He opens the drawer in Regina's dresser that contains a handful of his clothes and he takes out some pyjama shorts and pulls them on.

He crawls onto the bed next to Regina and places his hand over hers.

She moves it and pulls back the duvet so she and Robin could get underneath it. She lies on her side, facing away from Robin.

He turns to face her and drapes his arm over her waist. She tenses and turns her head to look at him.

'Robin...'

'Yes?' He asks softly.

She sighs and moves his arm from around her waist.

'Regina, please. You can't possibly blame me for this!'

'Blame you? You think I _blame_ you?' She asks incredulously. 'Please. If anything I blame myself.'

'How on earth do you figure that?' He says, bewildered.

'I should have known that getting rid of Zelena wouldn't be that easy. There are so many things that I should have done that could have saved us all of this.'

'Regina... She was _my_ wife. I should have known that it wasn't her!'

'And you did.'

He sighs. 'I know. I just thought it was my feelings for you clouding my judgement.'

He presses a kiss to her forehead and wraps his arms around her once more.

Leaping out from the bed, and his grasp, she gives a shaky sigh, winding her own arms around herself. She looks back at him, and he gives her a desperate look before she quickly leaves her bedroom.

She goes downstairs and sits on the couch in front of the unlit fire. She draws her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

''Gina?' Comes a small voice from the doorway.

'Roland? What are you doing up?'

'I want a drink.' He says simply but instead of heading for the kitchen he sits on the couch next to Regina and upon her laying flat on it, Roland curls into her.

He nestles his head of brown curls into her neck, and she rubs circles on his back, pressing light kisses to the back of his head.

'I love you, 'Gina.' He says, his voice muffled.

'And I love you, Roland.' She replies, her hold on his small body tightening.

'Why did me and Papa have to go away?'

'Your mother got very sick, and the only way for her to get better was for you to go to New York.'

'I thought... I thought that _maybe_ you and Papa didn't love each other anymore.'

'Oh Roland... I love your father _very_ much.'

'I thought that maybe you didn't love _me_ anymore...' He says very quietly.

'Oh Roland... I would do anything for you. I love you so much.' She kisses his curls again and again, gently rocking his small body until he lulls into sleep.

'I love you _very_ much, too.' Robin says softly, leaning down over the couch to press a kiss to her forehead. 'We can get through this, I _know_ we can.'

They lay Roland back into his bed and they clamber back into their own.

Robin lays on his back but doesn't make any attempt to pull Regina close to him, just closes his eyes.

'Roland asked me if we could all be a family, the four of us – you, me, Marian, and him.'

Regina snorts. 'What did you tell him?'

'I said that we would be. There's no point arguing with him...'

'Tomorrow, he won't even remember.'

Regina lays her head on Robin's chest, and he rests his arm on her back.

'I can hear your heart.' She mumbles into his chest.

'Every beat is for you. Each and every one.'

 **A/N: Mostly edited.**

 **I've had this idea for a while and I just wanted to write it.**

 **Regarding Roland and the memory potion, I had some confusion over the fact that he'd already taken it, but I hope I've made it more clear that he is to take it the following day.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated and mean a lot to me**


End file.
